The Shorty Club
by Just-a-Kagehina-lover
Summary: This is just something awesome, smutty, adorable and calienté that I thought up. I really like the idea of the short players getting it on. They all have their own bfs and they're besties, so it's cute. Plus: cute Halloween costumes! Yes please! It's rated M for a reason. Can't handle? Don't read! KenmaxHinataxYakuxNishinoya


_A/N: This is just something awesome, smutty, adorable and calienté that I thought up. I really like the idea of the short players getting it on. They all have their own bfs and they're besties, so it's cute. Plus: cute Halloween costumes! Yes please! It's rated M for a reason. Can't handle? Don't read! It really cute though (I think) and it's like everyone's guilty pleasure and dirty fantasies put into a oneshot! So yeah, obviously boyxboy; explicit smut; foursome; etc. Also a pretty long epilogue but it's funny and worth it. Please just read, thanks!_

 **Disclaimer: don't own any characters or names; haikyuu! + me = no :(**

 **The Shorty Club**

The 'shorty club' was not for any old short-statured person. No, this was a club made specifically for four small teenagers on the volleyball team. Their infamous group was coveted by all; everyone wanted to be a 'shorty.' They wreaked havoc among the student body at both Karasuno and Nekoma High School, they were the most popular boys on campus, and crowds parted like the Red Sea when even one of them walked by.

…Or so Nishinoya, the group's leader (since he was the shortest, and deemed himself so) would have you believe. In reality, the 'shorty club' was the name given to four short best friends: Nishinoya Yuu (159cm), Yaku Morisuke (165cm), Hinata Shoyou (162.8cm), and Kenma Kouzume (169.2cm) by none other than Kenma's cocky boyfriend/childhood friend Kuroo Tetsuro.

In the shorty club, those four best friends simply have sleepovers and talk about their boyfriends to either brag or complain.

Currently, the shorty club was sitting in Kenma's bedroom, preparing for the Halloween party at Kuroo's house (next door) and complaining about a 'boyfriend topic' (the name they had given to matters like these; when they wanted to rant out of the blue, they'd say: "Boyfriend Topic!" and rant away) that hit pretty hard for most of them.

The current topic was: 'My boyfriend never lets me top him!'

"—and he's such a big baby! He's so scared it'll 'hurt' even though he sees me enjoying it every time. And as much as I like being a power bottom, I wish he'd take some initiative sometimes, ya know? I want to be fucked into the mattress occasionally!" Nishinoya finished his rant, panting slightly from exertion.

"Why don't you try getting him drunk?" Yaku supplied, thinking of how aggressive his stupidly adorable Lev got after some liquid courage.

"Ugh, don't remind me! _Never again!_ For most people, they get aggressive, but no! Not Asahi! Geez! I was so horny and he just layed there like a log! I had to slap him around a couple times to make sure he was even awake and I wasn't grinding on a corpse!"

The room burst into peals of laughter and giggles at the mental image supplied by Nishinoya's none-too-modest words (as usual).

"Ano, Kageyama let me top once."

Six pairs of eyes instantly flew toward the orange head in shock.

"Yeah, it was my birthday present. But it was super embarrassing because it felt so good I couldn't move! So we ended up switching places and decided we liked it better that way."

"Does it really feel that good? Like, is it _better_?" Kenma piped up. When the shorty club was in session, the pudding head setter hardly even touched his gameboy! It was like a miracle, but the four boys had gotten so comfortable with each other and used to one another's company that even Kenma felt entertained at all times. His three new best friends would always have a story to tell, and even he had things to share sometimes. Being with the shorty club had been a major social improvement for the cat, and the rest of the group can't even remember the last time Kenma was shy around them.

"Yeah, it feels _super_ good! My insides got all 'WAAAAH!' and 'GAAAH!' It was crazy!" Hinata replied enthusiastically, using his weird hand gestures and hopping around as much as he could from his upside-down position on the floor (he was hanging from Kenma's bed, while the owner sat on top and the two other boys sat on the floor). "Hmm. But I don't really think it felt better…no, it definitely didn't. Especially since I couldn't _move_!"

"Well, of _course_ it would've felt better to move! Lev always tells me it feels too good to be on top, so he won't even _try_ bottoming. He doesn't get that height doesn't matter!"

"Yeah, Kuroo's the same. Whenever I ask, mostly out of curiosity, he just laughs and kisses me on the head."

Three boys pouted and sulked, wishing they at least knew what it felt like.

Trying to lift the mood, Hinata suggested, "Hey! Why don't we try on our costumes?"

The others nodded in agreement, brightening up and grabbing their bags (they were also having a sleepover, since Hinata and Nishinoya didn't even live in Tokyo).

Kenma loved Halloween. Although he wasn't the most social, Halloween was a time where he could see game characters come to life in cute costumes. For his own costume, he picked a simple pair of cat ears and a black shirt and pants. Although he liked to look at creative costumes, he wasn't much for wearing things that stand out.

Nishinoya always liked looking cool, so for his costume he brought a biker outfit, with black and yellow colors to match his hair.

Yaku was a smart and sensible guy, probably the calmest of the group (unless he got angry). As a joke, his boyfriend Haiba Lev told him he should dress as a cop, so he could be 'good cop/bad cop' to go with his mood swings. Yaku kicked him, and then ordered a cop outfit (because he secretly wanted to wear a sexy cop outfit for Lev).

As Hinata was getting changed into his crow costume (which was fucking _adorable_ on his small frame) he saw a glimpse of fabric peeking out from Kenma's closet. Curious, he walked over and pulled gently. Wide eyes around the room (one pair filled with mortification) watched helplessly as Hinata was almost knocked down by a flood of…costumes?

After the mini-tsunami subsided, Hinata gingerly picked up a piece of cloth, still confused as to what had just happened.

As the rest of the boys finally realized what they were seeing, they turned their curious and questioning stares to the owner of the mess. Said teen was rapidly turning shade after shade darker red in a furious blush that covered his whole body. All he could do was shrug his shoulders and whisper, "Kuroo's a pervert."

There in a pile on the floor, lay dozens of role play costumes (obviously for sex if the skimpiness was anything to go by).

After a moment of silence, Hinata's eyes brightened as he picked up a particular outfit and hopped over to his embarrassed friend.

"Kenma! You should wear _this_!"

Hinata had thrust a frilly, short-skirted maid uniform, complete with garters and stockings in front of the pudding head's red face. Kenma had only managed to put on the cat ears before all hell broke loose, so he stood, flushing in his briefs and black cat ears, staring in shock at his eccentric best friend.

"Oh! That would look really good with those ears! You could be a neko-maid! It would be so cute!" Nishinoya supplied energetically as Hinata nodded along.

Shoving the sexy outfit into Kenma's hands, the orange head bounced back to the pile, digging around (throwing out a black cat tail he found in the search), until he reemerged with a pair of light brown cat ears and tail, and a creamy white fur coat that looked like it belonged in a Russian winter.

"You should wear this, Yaku! Lev's half Russian right? And…let's see…ah!" Hinata pulled out a pair of fur-lined boots, "These too!"

Kenma recognized the outfit (although why he had it, even he couldn't say) and remembered the final touches. Walking over to the pile, Kenma pulled out a small, fur-lined thong and matching crop top and handed them to Yaku, "These are part of the costume."

Kenma took over the outfit coordination (since he knew most of the items in the pile) when he noticed Noya's leather jacket still sitting in his bag.

"You should wear _this_!" Kenma held out a pair of black leather booty shorts along with a bondage top that had two leather straps around the shoulder that crossed in the back and a single leather strap that reached across the torso, just under the nipples.

The sparkle in the pudding head's eyes made Nishinoya hesitate from his immediate reaction (to _refuse_ ), and he eventually gave a smirk and said, "What the hell! It'll be fun!"

"Oh!" Kenma gasped, realizing he forgot the most important part, "You need _these_ too!" Kenma fished around for a second before whipping out a pair of thigh-high leather high-heeled boots.

"It's perfect! Wear your cool leather jacket too, Noya! You'll be so hot, Asahi'll _beg_ you to top him! I know I would!" Hinata complimented, squealing at how _amazing_ the costume would be on his senpai. Hinata had a little secret fetish for leather.

"Alright!" Nishinoya smirked confidently, then turned to the fawning orange crow with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Your turn~!"

Walking over to the slightly less chaotic pile of erotic clothing, Nishinoya hummed thoughtfully before he brightened at the sight of a very short skirt.

Pulling out a short, plaid and pleated high school _girl's_ uniform skirt and matching white shirt and bow tie, the libero smirked at his adorable kouhai and said in a low, husky voice, "And _you_ should wear _this_!"

"Oh! That's cute!" Hinata clapped his hands and giggled in anticipation, having no problems wearing girls' clothing, "Let's get ready!"

So the four boys put on their _new_ costumes, not quite sure how it came to this and not really sure why they were even going with this crazy idea. Were they _really_ going to wear these erotic outfits in front of the crowds of people the popular bedhead captain would invite to his party?

At around the same time, Hinata and Yaku put the final touches on their costumes. Looking up at each other, they silently admired each other's provocative appearances, realizing just how good looking the other boy was.

"Hey…can someone help me with this?"

Nishinoya called, struggling with all the straps on his top, not knowing where to put which body part.

Hinata felt his mouth dry at the sight of his delectable senpai, who had already put both the shorts and boots on (along with the black leather thong Kenma had supplied when they were starting to change; the pudding head had given each boy—minus Yaku who had already received his—the girly underwear that went with their outfit) and was trying to put on the top part correctly. The leather was snug and fit Nishinoya's large, round ass perfectly. Hinata really appreciated all the squatting and bending the libero had to do in order to save the ball. He had a _perfect_ ass that anyone could appreciate.

Practically drooling, the small decoy went to his senpai's side to assist him, licking his lips at the sight as he felt his cock twitch to life from its girly confines under the short skirt.

When the straps were secure, Hinata raked his eyes over the small form appreciatively, taking in the leather-bound sight of his extremely sexy friend.

Nishinoya didn't have time to notice the hungry looks since he was doing much of the same to his fiery kouhai, ogling the tight, short skirt (so short you could see a sliver of white panties when Hinata turned around) and almost-see through white shirt with a cute little plaid bow tie. Nishinoya _really_ liked school uniforms.

"This was a good idea Kenma," the two teens said in unison to the pudding head neko-maid who had just finished changing and was adjusting his cat ears.

"Hm?" Said boy looked up at his friends, and let his eyes wander across each of their attractive bodies. Yep, this was _definitely_ a good idea.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably as he felt his growing arousal start to strain against the white, laced-edge virginal panties. His nipples rubbed and chafed against the matching cloth bralette with the movement, causing them to stand erect, very visibly through the flimsy white uniform shirt.

The rest of the boys were not much better off as their eyes followed the small boy's motion. Unable to take the sexual tension any longer, a sudden thought popped into the orange-haired crow's head as he remembered their conversation earlier.

"Um, want to try it out?"

"What?" A collective breath filled the room when the silence was broken, and six pairs of eyes focused on the shorty's face rather than his cute nipples.

"Being on top. Do you guys want to try it out?"

Another silence gripped the room as they thought of all the possibilities as well as the consequences: _Did this count as cheating?_

Slowly, Hinata lifted the hem of his skirt, revealing his leaking arousal peaking out of the top of his panties which were already stained with precum. Looking up with large teary eyes he whispered shakily, "I-I'm already like this…please?"

Before the other two could react, Nishinoya (who was having the most difficulty restraining himself while Hinata was seducing them wearing a _girl's school uniform_ ) groaned and grabbed Hinata's slender hips, grinding their matching erections together. He latched onto a pretty pink nipple through the thin cloth, making the fabric completely see-through and eliciting a soft moan from Hinata's plump, wet lips.

The other two teens watched with hungry eyes until they couldn't contain their own arousal anymore, and Yaku stood beside the libero, taking the other nipple between his teeth while working on the buttons of the shirt. Kenma moved to stand behind the shorter orange head, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing wet kisses and teasing licks up and down Hinata's neck and jawline, while grinding into Hinata's plump ass through their skirts.

After succeeding in unbuttoning the flimsy shirt, Yaku moved from Hinata's now-red nipple, trailing kisses and nips and long licks down his abdomen, dipping his tongue in Hinata's shallow navel. The other libero pulled down the small bralette that was in the way, and his right hand began rubbing and pinching the abandoned nipple while his mouth latched onto the other directly, drawing out a slew of mewls and pants from the boy beneath his ministrations. Kenma's hands slipped under the front of Hinata's skirt, palming the soaked erection. The pudding head's skirt had lifted up during his grinding, allowing him to rub his black lace-restrained cock on the back of Hinata's pleated skirt before he lifted that piece of fabric too. Kenma rolled his hips repeatedly between the soft rosy cheeks, as Hinata pushed his hips back against Kenma's hot member.

Grunts and pants and higher pitched moans and mewls filled the stuffy air of the bedroom while the arousal and passion heightened with every inhale of the intoxicating atmosphere.

Yaku returned to Hinata's nipple for a second to give it a teasing lick and sharp bite, to which Hinata arched his back and gasped, before rising further and capturing the parted wet lips with his own, swallowing Hinata's sounds of pleasure.

Nishinoya joined their passionate kiss, slipping his tongue in the Nekoma libero's mouth before tangling the muscle with Hinata's hot one. Deciding to leave the sexy skirt on, Hinata broke from the ministrations to slide his soaked panties to the floor, kicking them away before panting, "I can probably take two dicks; Kage has a _monster_ in his pants."

The orange shorty then proceeded to pull Kenma to the bed, pushing the taller boy down before climbing up and straddling him. Rolling his hips into the setter's Hinata leaned down and captured the kitty's mouth with his, rubbing his uncovered chest on the frilly maid uniform. Nishinoya and Yaku practically drooled at the erotic and adorable sight, which did nothing to help their own straining erections.

Reaching his slender fingers beneath the hem of Kenma's dress, Hinata massaged the cat's silky inner thighs before slowly sliding the black lace panties down his thighs, keeping them around Kenma's knees because he liked the way they looked. With his erection finally freed, Kenma breathed a sigh of relief before gasping in shock, as the orange head of wild hair disappeared beneath the frilly skirt and licked a slow trail up the underside of Kenma's hairless, flushed cock.

"Aahn! H-Hinata~!"

The orange head wrapped his lips around the head of Kenma's dick, giving a harsh suck while his hips wiggled in anticipation behind him, his puckered entrance twitching.

Yaku, who had been stroking his burning member beside Nishinoya, sat behind the crow and grabbed his plump ass, massaging the globes with admiration, as Hinata moaned around Kenma's cock and pushed back into the touch.

Instead of feeling a long, intrusive finger like he expected, Hinata gasped, slipping off of the saliva/precum-slicked member, as a hot, wet tongue torturously circled his entrance, teasing him. Resuming his attention to Kenma's weeping arousal, Hinata thrusted his hips back, trying to impale himself on the long muscle when he felt it apply more pressure to his twitching hole. But Yaku just pulled back and chuckled, giving a long, flat lick from the pink entrance to the tip of his butt crack, squeezing the cheeks on his way back down.

Hinata and Kenma were reduced to tears from the torture (Hinata from the teasing licks that never fully breached the ring of muscles; Kenma from all of Hinata's gasping and moaning, accidentally sliding off of his dick every time Yaku pulled away). Noya was leaking and ready to pound into any of his sexy friends' asses, pumping his dick furiously as it stood out from his tight leather shorts.

Finally, Yaku pushed his long tongue through the entrance and began vigorously thrusting in and out of Hinata (he only had so much patience, no matter how much he loved to tease). Being able to rim another boy was always a secret wish of Yaku's, but of course Lev would never let the shorty rim him. So the feline libero didn't want to let this opportunity slip through his fingers, and he sure as hell enjoyed himself to the fullest.

Pausing his ministrations after deepthroating Kenma's delicious cock, Hinata pulled off with a pop, making Kenma groan in frustration since he was _so_ close to coming.

"Haah—Yaku-saaan! Y-you don't need to do mmmh…more! Ah! I'm r-ready now~!"

Pulling away after twisting his skilled tongue around inside the tight heat, Yaku asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yesss! Please put it in~!" Hinata wiggled his hips seductively in front of Yaku's face, arching his back slightly and looking over his shoulder with teary, pleading eyes.

"Mnh, as much as I'd _love_ to, Kenma and Noya are going first; we decided when you were attacking Kenma."

Nodding, Hinata picked himself up on shaky limbs, practically melting from the pleasure he was in a moment ago. _Who knew rimming felt sooo good?!_ Looking down at the neko-maid he'd left in much the same state, Hinata leaned down with half-lidded eyes, connecting their lips in a languidly sweet kiss, while slowly bringing his slippery entrance to the head of Kenma's slick cock.

Hinata sat down abruptly, filling himself to the brim with Kenma's leaking member, causing both boys to throw their heads back in intense pleasure, moaning loudly into the room. Hinata sat up on top of Kenma and rocked his hips experimentally, gyrating in slow circles that almost drove both boys to the edge already.

Panting with his cute pink tongue lolling out of his mouth, drool dripping from the corner, Hinata turned to look at Nishinoya, pleading for him to come over.

And Noya didn't need to be asked twice. He was soon situated behind Hinata with Kenma's long legs wrapped around his waist as he kneeled by both boy's entrances. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if both cocks could actually fit in Hinata's small ass, before said drooling and panting teen stuck two fingers in his hole, pulling the entrance wider in invitation as he looked back at his senpai with his mouth still hanging open and eyes half-lidded with pure lust.

Noya and Yaku had to hold back their nosebleeds at the erotic sight, and the shortest member thrusted his dick into the warm tight heat, almost melting at the incredible feeling.

"Naah! Shoyooou! It feels _so fucking good_!" The libero grunted out.

"Mmhmm! Ahn~! C-can you mo-ove, or do you want me too?"

"S-Shoyou…sooo goood! P-please move!" Kenma replied. The pleasure was so intense for the first-timers, that just like Hinata, all the two 'semes' were able to do was pant and clutch onto the orange head, engaging in sloppy, passionate kisses and moaning lewdly.

Hinata began lifting his hips slowly, careful not to slip off of the amazing dicks that were filling him up and stretching him so wide. The orange beauty sat back down, rolling his hips while the two cocks inside rubbed against every sensitive spot inside him. Hinata nearly screamed as he continued bobbing up and down, as Kenma's member pressed and massaged his prostate brutally. Bouncing at an increasingly fast pace (since all three boys were nearly over the edge already), Hinata grinded and rolled his hips every time he came down, making the leaking dicks inside his tight asshole rub against each other, sending intense spikes of pleasure up each teen's spine.

Yaku straddled Kenma's torso, rubbing his neglected arousal on each of Kenma's erect, pink nipples, and pressing the nubs into the slit on his leaking head.

"Ngh! S-Shoyou! I-I'm coomingg!"

"M-me toooo! Shoyou's ass is too good!"

"Mnh! A-aah! I looove your hot dicks inside meee~!"

With one final bounce and harsh grind, Nishinoya and Kenma erupted inside of Hinata's hot asshole, spurting so much thick white cum that the substance overflowed and began pouring out of the shorty's red-rimmed hole. Hinata was just barely on the edge, but he held back to save himself for his last 'customer.' As they shook with spasms and pleasure coursing through their bodies, both boys arched their backs sharply, throwing their heads back in pleasure and moaning almost loud enough for the neighborhood to hear.

Coming down from their highs, Kenma slumped back into the bed, thoroughly exhausted, with his arms splayed out above his head, sweaty hair matted to his forehead, and neko-maid costume crumpled and ridden up to his chest. Nishinoya slumped against Hinata, leaning his sweaty head in the crook of the small crow's neck and pressing soft kisses to the salty nape. Hinata gave them a minute in post-orgasmic bliss before pulling himself off of their flaccid, come-covered cocks.

Yaku's excitement peaked as the satiated boys' died down, knowing he was next (and of course Hinata was ready to go, what with having been held back from the edge and his inhuman stamina).

Climbing off of Kenma's chest, the Nekoma libero sat on the edge of the bed, his straining dick soaking the fur of his pretty underwear. He'd already taken the coat off, since it was way too hot for that, so he was left in his sexy fur crop top and thong, and of course the warm, fur-lined boots and cat accessories.

Hinata climbed on top of the muscled lap (those liberos had _amazing_ thighs and butts: something Hinata _loved_ ), thick cum still dripping from his gaping hole. Sliding Yaku's panties a little further down so as not to completely ruin the pretty fur, Hinata positioned his used entrance above Yaku, who happened to have the largest dick of the four. As Hinata lowered himself, he mewled lewdly at the feeling of being stretched wide again. Yaku sighed in relief as the wet heat surrounded and massaged his aching member.

Raising his hands to cup the smaller boy's soft face, Yaku angled Hinata's chin down and brought their lips together gently. As their tongues tangled languidly, Hinata slowly rocked his hips into Yaku's, enjoying the tingles that erupted when the swollen cock rubbed around inside of him. Increasing their pace gradually, Hinata began bobbing up and down again, seating himself repeatedly on Yaku's dick, which he was enjoying more than he thought he would (or should).

Although neither wanted the intense pleasure to end, both were nearing their climax too soon. Yaku placed his hands on Hinata's small, soft hips and began bouncing the smaller boy on his lap, matching his own thrusts to the frantic pace. Hinata's voice raised to an embarrassing height as Yaku pounded all the right spots in his twitching hole.

"Ah-ah! Ya-ku! F-fe-els so-oo go-od!"

"Nngh! Hinata! Ah! I'm coming!"

As Yaku increased their animalistic pace further, Hinata moaned like a female porn star, flushing red but unable to hold back the embarrassing sounds or cover his mouth with anything. The lewd sounds only fueled Yaku further, as he pounded into the smaller males ass. The erotic sounds rekindled the flame of arousal in both spent boys, as Kenma and Noya crawled over to the small bouncing form.

When Nishinoya rolled both pink nipples between his fingers and Kenma wrapped a slender hand around the orange head's weeping cock, thumbing the slit, Hinata's back arched almost painfully as Yaku gave one last hard thrust into the amazing heat, and the small crow came in ribbons, shooting all over his and Yaku's chests, Kenma's hand, and even his own chin and cheek. The shockwaves of pleasure that wracked his body caused his muscles to convulse sinfully on Yaku's throbbing dick, and the delicious sensation was too much for the cat. He shot out his huge load while buried to the hilt in his best friend, and Hinata's ass milked the remaining semen out of him.

Panting to regain their breaths, Hinata and Yaku kissed sloppily and blissfully, a string of saliva connecting their lips when they parted. Kenma tilted Hinata's small chin towards him and captured the wet pink lips with his own, while Yaku turned to Nishinoya. Then Nishinoya and Hinata shared a sweet kiss while Yaku and Kenma tangled their tongues together languidly.

Panting slightly, Hinata wiped a hand across his sweaty brow and breathed, "Well, that was fun," he giggled tiredly, "Should we get cleaned up and ready to go?"

"Un."

"Yeah."

"You all know where my bathroom is. We should just get in together to save time," Kenma said, glancing at the clock, "We're already ten minutes late. If we don't hurry, Kuroo'll come looking. Two people can fit in the bath and two in the shower."

Hinata moaned slightly as he slid off of Yaku's lap, losing balance when he stood. Six arms shot out to steady their friend immediately, and Hinata's eyes widened in shock before he smiled fondly at his beloved friends. _He really did love the shorty club._

The boys cleaned themselves up thoroughly and changed into their original costumes before heading over to the party to find their boyfriends. From that day forward, a new activity was added to the list of things to do in the shorty club.

EPILOGUE~

Kuroo Tetsuro sent out a text to the hundred or so people he had invited to his Halloween party (honestly, it was exhausting to be so devastatingly handsome and popular):

 _"Hey everyone, the party's gonna be about half an hour earlier than before."_

Kuroo waited five seconds after pressing send before his phone blew up with affirmation texts that mostly just said 'okay,' with the occasional, 'I'll come extra early so let's have sex' slipped in. Of course everyone knew the bedhead captain of the Nekoma team was completely devoted to his beloved boyfriend, Kenma, so why any of those dumb girls even tried, he had no clue. But it didn't stop his already big head from swelling with his huge ego.

As the adjusted time for the party arrived, Kuroo greeted guest after guest, but his lover was nowhere to be seen. Honestly, the kid lived next door! How long did it take to throw on a plain costume (Kuroo was well aware Kenma didn't like to stand out)?!

Suddenly the tall raven remembered that his Kenma was having another sleepover with the shorty club. His baby was probably having so much fun earlier that he didn't even check his phone. Kuroo stood, swaying with his arms wrapped around him with a stupid look on his face until the sound of a camera snapped him out of his Kenma-daze.

Straightening up, Kuroo took a quick look around the room to confirm that the rest of the shorties were missing (he wouldn't have been able to really see them over the crowd, so he mostly looked for their giant counterparts). Seeing as all tall boyfriends were standing without a shorty attached to one of their body parts, the bedhead captain decided to gather up each teen to go pick up their lovers.

"Hey, I'm going next door to pick up the shorty club, I don't think they got the message to come earlier." Kuroo shouted to the first boy he approached which happened to be Asahi.

"Oh! You're probably right, I bet Yuu forgot his phone, too! Can I come with you?"

Kuroo nodded and led the giant 'man-child' to the next boyfriend, Lev.

"Hey, we're gonna bring the shorties over here, wanna come?"

"Oh yeah!" Lev jumped up excitedly, secretly hoping to catch the small, pretty boys in the middle of changing.

The three grabbed Kageyama on the way out and headed next door.

"Why do you think they're so late?"

"I bet they just lost track of time."

"I bet it's my dumbass Hinata's fault." (Not completely untrue, Kage)

"I bet they're doing dirty stuff!" Lev shouted excitedly.

All the boys (especially innocent Asahi) went red as an excited flush filled their cheeks at the thought. Trying to shake off the impending fantasies as they felt the oncoming nosebleeds, the teens continued their mission (secretly hoping Lev was right).

Just in case, Kuroo opened the unlocked door as quietly and slowly as possible, and waved to the boys behind him to follow him through.

Four heartbeats sped up as they tiptoed through the house, each wondering why they felt as if they were on a spy mission, or doing something they weren't supposed to.

When Kuroo gingerly placed one foot on the carpeted stairs, a loud creak resounded through the house. All four bodies froze, hearts thumping madly in their chests as they listened quietly (knowing for a _fact_ that the noise was not from the stairs, but rather _up_ stairs).

A second later another loud creaking sound permeated the silent air around them, this time accompanied with _three_ loud moans.

"Oh—"

"My—"

"God—"

Four sets of feet sped up the stairs in a tiptoe-run, trying to shove each other out of the way. At the end of the hallway, the door to Kenma's room was left wide open, and an increasing number of lewd pants and moans and creaks and grunts were seeping through the doorway and leaking into the hall.

 _"Ngh! S-Shoyou! I-I'm coomingg!"_

 _"M-me toooo! Shoyou's ass is too good!"_

 _"Mnh! A-aah! I looove your hot dicks inside meee~!"_

Four pairs of too-tight pants tightened further, with obvious bulges practically bursting through the fabric.

Turning toward Kageyama with wide eyes, Kuroo whispered, "Is Hinata…?"

"Is he…taking in…t- _two_ …?" Lev piped up, his whisper barely audible through his heavy panting while he shamelessly palmed his own dick through his pants.

"How big is _that_ then?!" Kuroo whisper-shouted, pulling at the hem of Kageyama's pants to check the size of the smaller raven's erection. The monster dick that reared its head made Kuroo's eyes widen, as he nodded his head in understanding. The bedhead captain had a newfound respect for the orange chibi-chan.

Peeking around the corner, the four teens squeezed as close to the wall as they could to remain hidden, poking their heads out just in time to see the most beautiful foursome in the world.

Four noses exploded in a waterfall of blood that they tried in vain to control, at the sight of Hinata bouncing and grinding his siren-like hips that had a flimsy pleated skirt bunched up and barely covering his bobbing erection hanging off of them. His practically see through white, long-sleeved shirt was unbuttoned, revealing plump, pink nipples that shone with sweat and saliva, peeking out of a white cotton bralette, that had been pulled down below the pink nubs. Hinata was straddling Kenma, with his red-rimmed asshole stretched wide with two pink cocks, belonging to Kenma and Nishinoya.

Nishinoya was wearing a sexy, leather strap top, that rubbed and chafed against his revealed nipples, practically begging to be eaten as he arched his back and stuck his toned chest out. His large, plump ass was wrapped in short, tight leather shorts, with the front pulled down slightly for his pretty little cock to escape and plunge into Hinata's tight heat. His shapely, killer legs were hugged by fitting, shiny black leather, high-heeled boots.

Kenma's long legs were wrapped around the libero's waist, pulling him closer, and a flimsy piece of lace underwear was hanging daintily off of one black stocking-covered ankle. The black tights extended to the middle of Kenma's creamy thighs before a garter belt wrapped around the exposed upper thigh and a thin black strap connected each thigh to a black belt around his waist. A fluffy black cat tail could be seen poking out from under a bunched up, frilly maid's dress that left his chest exposed up to his nipples. Cute black cat ears sat askew on the pudding-colored hair.

Yaku sat with both muscular, silky thighs around Kenma's slender torso, rubbing and grinding his straining erection on the delectable pink nipples. Said glistening erection was peeking out of an adorable furry thong, which shaped his perky libero ass nicely. His chest was covered in a matching furry crop top tank, and adorable cat ears that matched his light hair color sat on top of his head, pairing with the similarly-colored cat tail hanging off his thong strap. A pair of cute, fur-lined boots completed his costume.

The beautiful boys reached their climaxes too soon, almost bringing their boyfriends over the edge with them just by watching and listening to the sinfully lewd sounds escaping their pretty mouths.

Thinking that was the end of the show, the taller teens snapped out of their daze when they saw the pools of blood on the floor (they were only growing larger, since the flow had yet to stop). Rushing around to grab rags and cleaning supplies before the boys found them, three teens rushed to the bathroom down the hall (Asahi had long since fainted from the over-exposure and loss of blood).

Said teens stopped instantly as another sweet, loud moan graced their ears. Running back to make sure they didn't miss anything, the boys were just in time to see Hinata drop himself down on Yaku's lap. The two adorable shorties locked their lips in a slow, sweet kiss while Hinata rolled their hips together. _Damn! Who knew Hinata had such skilled hips?! …Besides Kageyama…_

Instead of feeling jealousy at the tender kiss, Kageyama and Lev blushed and glanced over to each other, practically cooing at how delicious and adorable their boyfriends were. Each of the taller teens was a 'shorty fanatic.'

When the kissing became more intense, the taller teens had to literally squeeze their crotches and whisper mantras to hold back (everyone who hadn't fainted had long since thrown shyness out the window and resorted to stroking their raging boners).

The taller teens gasped in shock at the scene that played out before them. Yaku had grabbed Hinata's slim hips and was bouncing him as well as thrusting at a rough pace, causing the dirtiest, sexiest, lewdest, most erotic noises any of the teens in the room had ever heard to erupt from Hinata's plump, pink lips.

With wide eyes, Lev and Kuroo _again_ turned to Kageyama, wondering how he managed to snag this bundle of sex and where the _hell_ he'd been hiding him.

Kageyama merely stared with glazed eyes at his erotic lover, stroking faster and trembling, the noises almost pushing him over the edge.

 _"Ah-ah! Ya-ku! F-fe-els so-oo go-od!"_ Hinata moaned in his highest voice yet, sounding like he came straight out of a porn video.

Kuroo looked down at his pants with wide eyes, "Shit…I just _came_!" The bedhead captain whisper-shouted in awe.

"Un, s-same."

"Yeah…"

All three boys were breathless and panting, in shock that they came purely from the sound of Hinata's voice.

"Can I take him for a spin?" Kuroo asked breathlessly, still staring at the bouncing boy who was really close to completion.

"No!" Kageyama whispered harshly, slapping the captain on the shoulder. Both boys looked down at the come-covered hand Kageyama just slapped the other with. With mutual silent understanding, the two began to clean up the mess, as quickly and as best as they could so the beauties wouldn't find out. Lev stayed behind while the other two grabbed supplies to watch his lover come inside that tight ass. _Yeah, he'd have to try that out too._

When the two raven teens came back and set to work, Lev dragged the bloody, unconscious giant through the hall and down the stairs, setting him on the porch to wait for Kuroo to help him haul the heavy boy back to the party during their escape.

Lev returned to the hall to finish helping, and in less than a minute, the teens had the floor shining, supplies put away, and were down the stairs and out of the house. Kuroo and Lev lugged the bloody giant back to the bedhead's house and straight to the bathroom for the four of them to get cleaned up.

Well, Lev was definitely right.


End file.
